Uncertanties
by nightrobin2424
Summary: They have known each other for years and now when he finally thinks he can have her, he can’t and they fall apart, never to know if they can be together again.
1. You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible Characters they belong to Disney

The song used is _Blind_ by Lifehouse

You

She was the most beautiful girl he ever knew and the most caring. Her big green eyes and dark red hair could charm any man, hell it charmed him. But he was only the best friend, the compadre, never anything more than that. He told her how he felt at a party thrown by Bonnie, why they were there he could never actually remember. Anyways he really did not mean to tell her, not by free will that is. Brick had spiked the punch, and he drank a lot of that punch. So when he spotted her alone and not flirting with Mankey he suddenly had the courage to tell her everything he ever felt for her. She of course being Kim let him down as gently as possible, and told him she did love him, but not in the way he wanted. It hurt, but he was drunk so it barely registered. The next day he told her he didn't remember a thing from the night before and they had gone back to normal in an instant. Everything was peachy keen now except that it was not. He did remember, but he was not about to tell her that. So he went on as always as Kim's best friend and sidekick and he was really ok with that, well until the day Josh proposed.

_I was young but I wasn't naive – _

_I watched helpless as you turned around to leave – _

_and still I have the pain I have to carry – _

_a past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried – _

_after all this time – _

_I never thought we'd be here –_

_never thought we'd be here –_

_when my love for you was blind -_

Of course she had said yes without even a second thought, and who had been the first person she called? Why her very best friend Ron Stoppable. He had almost choked on his own tears, but managed to give her a believable congratulations and a promise he'd be at the engagement dinner. So that is where he found himself now, dressed in a simple blue dress shirt and black pants. He was ready to face Kim, Josh, and their families at Chez Pierre. He did not want to go, but Kim was counting on him and he could not disappoint her because he loved her.

"Well Rufus, I am ready to let my heart break into even more pieces. Why did I ever think Kim could love me more than a friend. She has always had it for Monkey boy and I never could compete with him."

"Awww." Rufus sighed and patted Ron's hand.

"Don't feel sorry for me buddy as soon as she marries Josh she'll have no more room left for me and our already fading friendship will be a distant memory." He took one last look at himself in the mirror and sighed, he could not put it off any longer it was time.

Monique saw him as she waited outside Chez Pierre after Ron, Kim had called immediately called and asked her to be the maid of honor. She had accepted, but only because Kim was her friend, she always thought Kim would marry Ron, end of story.

"Ron, hey how are you?"

"Hey Mon." she sighed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I asked you first."

"I'm fine really, Kim's my best friend and I am happy for her."

"Ron, you love her, you always have."

"But who was I kidding? I could have never competed with Josh, let's just go in and celebrate their happy night."

"Oh Ron, you are such a good person."

"Yeah I know, it's the story of my life." He sighed and followed Monique into the restaurant. The entire Possible and Mankey families were there and suddenly Ron felt sick. Kim was seated next to Josh, staring into his eyes, Ron did not know if he could stand it anymore or how in the hell was he going to make it through the night without cracking up. Kim looked up and saw them first, a bright smile crossed her face.

"Ron! Monique! I am so glad you are here!" she then rushed over and hugged Ron tightly. It took all the willpower he had in him not to cry.

_but I couldn't make you see it – _

_couldn't make you see it – _

_that I loved you more than you'll ever know – _

_and part of me died when I let you go -_

"Awww KP I am glad for you and Josh." She smiled at him once more then went to hug Monique. Ron knew he should say something to Josh, but he just didn't know if he could. Watching him with Kim, watching them together made his stomach churn. He had to deal with it though, he could not flake out now.

"Hey Mankey you better treat her right or I will come after you."

"Don't worry Stoppable." He laughed as if it were not a real threat. "I'll take good care of her." And to prove his point he kissed Kim's lips soundly. Ron wanted to hurl, but Monique placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he thanked heaven she was there.

The dinner progressed like any other dinner, except for the fact that Kim and Josh kept making googly eyes at each other, Ron could hardly chew his food. One time he almost choked when he heard them talking about children luckily Monique caught this and slapped his back.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"Yeah KP, as good as always." He grinned a little more forced than he would have liked. Kim didn't notice but Monique did.

"Ron…" she hissed in his ear. "You may have fooled her, but you can't fool me."

"It's hard."

"I know." She soothed as she patted his back.

"Thanks Mon."

"Anytime and always."

Unbeknownst to them Kim was eyeing Monique and Ron with suspicion. She did not know why she was suddenly so jealous at how close they were. This was her engagement party and Ron had every right to be flirting with Monique…but then why did it bother her so much?

"Kim are you ok?"

"Fine Josh." She smiled. "Just overwhelmed."

"I know me too." She only wished she could stop thinking about Ron long enough to focus on her engagement to Josh.

As the night neared to the end Ron wondered why someone didn't just put him out his misery now. Dinner had come and gone and desert was through but they were all still here yapping about the location, the date, and yadda, yadda, yadda. He wanted to leave, but he knew everyone would stare as soon as he stood up. Ron was Kim's best friend and the best friend was obligated to stay. Finally though it came to an end and Ron could have not been happier.

"Come on Ron I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Monique, but I sorta wanna be alone."

"I understand." She smiled sadly. "It'll get better."

"I hope." He sighed.

"It will." She assured him with a kiss on a cheek and a wave goodbye.

Kim watched the exchange and tried to ignore the fact that is bothered her greatly that Monique had kissed Ron. It shouldn't bother her, Ron deserved to be happy, she should have been happy for him, for them. They were her best friends and had found each other, nothing was wrong with that, right? But for some strange reason it did matter and Ron being with Monique was not right and she had no idea why.

"Kim? Sweetie are you ok?"

"Fine, listen Josh I need to go talk to Monique, wedding plans you know."

"Of course honey." He smiled. "I'll see ya at home." And as he leaned into kiss her Kim wondered why she didn't tell him where she was really going.

_I would fall asleep – _

_only in hopes of dreaming – _

_that everything would be like it was before – _

_but nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting – _

_they disappear as reality is crashing to the floor – _

_after all this time – _

_I never thought we'd be here – _

_never thought we'd be here – _

_when my love for you was blind_ -

It was rather cold on the balmy summer night, but Ron guessed it was because he himself felt cold and alone. He could always find peace here though, peace with Kim… That was all over now, Kim would have no time for this place, not time for him.

"Ron?"

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"Can I come up?"

"You've never had to ask before."

"It's different now." Ron didn't answer her, but watched as she descended into the tree house.

"Ron…"

"Different how?"

"We're older now, more mature."

"And getting married." He muttered.

"Yes, getting married and in relationships."

"Only one of us is."

"But I thought you and Monique?"

"Monique is only my friend…" he sighed and then added ruefully. "Like you." And suddenly it hit Kim all at once, Ron was being like t?his because he had stronger feelings for her than just friendship.

"Ron…I…"

"Stop, I don't want your pity, I have never been able to compete with him."

"Don't be like this." She pleaded

"I only want you to be happy KP and if you are with him then so be it. I will always be your best friend."

"Oh Ron why didn't you say anything before?"

"Kim come on you nothing more than a sidekick, a friend."

"You're more than that."

"Don't flatter me Kim, I just want you to know I am happy for you."

"Ron…"

"You better go."

"How do you know I would have not chosen you?"

"I just do." He stated sadly. She looked at him, not sure of what to do. "Congratulations Kim." He whispered.

"Thank you." She said back, her voice cracking she had to leave now it was all too much. "Goodnight Ron."

"Wait Kim, just one more thing."

"What?" she hesitated at the ladder, waiting.

"I will never ever get the nerve to do this again, so I am going to."

"Do what?"

"This." And he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely and with a passion that could finally escape. To his amazement she kissed back just as fiercely. It was not until she moaned out his name in heated passion that is was going further than he ever imagined.

"Kim…KP." He breathed out as he pulled away from her. "You have to go, you're engaged. I just…well I wanted closure."

"Hell of a way to have closure."

"It takes two to tango Kim and you were just as involved as me."

"I was caught off guard."

"Bullshit, you felt something I know it."

"I am marrying Josh, I love Josh."

"Do you kiss Josh like you just kissed me?" She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She and Josh never held that much passion in one kiss, not like she and Ron just did. "No answer then."

"I love Josh." She repeated.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that?"

"Stop acting like a snarky prick Ron Stoppable."

"Then stop hiding your feelings Kim Possible, you can do anything but admit that you are in love with your best friend!"

"No!." she hissed. " I could never love you." And that did it, that one statement broke the thinning rope that was holding up their already fading friendship. She instantly regretted saying them as soon as they left her lips.

"Then get out of here Kim, go be Mrs. Josh Mankey and see how happy you'll be." He sneered.

"Ron I…"

"Just Kim, I know what I mean to you now." She closed her eyes wishing she could take back those horrible words, but she could not.

"Goodbye Ron." He didn't say anything as she let out a sob and climbed down the ladder. It wasn't until she was well out of earshot that he did say something and even then it was a mere whisper in the wind.

_but I couldn't make you see it – _

_couldn't make you see it – _

_that I loved you more than you will ever know –_

_and part of me died when I let you go – _

"Goodbye Kim."


	2. Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, Disney does

The song used is _Climbing the Walls _by the Backstreet Boys

Cold

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah, it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin _

It had been a month and two days since that night, one month and two days since they last spoke to him. No one knew the real truth as to why they were not speaking, he even stopped going on missions with her. Even Wade stopped asking about him, every time his name was mentioned tears would prickle her eyes. So no one mentioned him anymore, Josh did not even question it. But the next time he saw Stoppable he would make him pay for hurting his Kimmie.

Kim distracted herself by throwing herself into planning the wedding. She wanted it as soon as possible and then she could leave behind her old life as Kim Possible and leave behind Ron Stoppable forever.

"Aren't these dresses gorgeous Monique?"

"Kim…"

"And yours will be a darker purple than the others."

"Kim…"

"And the flowers will have purple, white, and blue…"

"Kim!"

"What Monique? I'm trying to explain to my maid of honor my plans for the wedding."

"Yes a wedding your maid of honor thinks is heading for disaster."

"Monique! That is way harsh, Josh and I soul mates."

"No you are not, can't you see that Kim? Josh will never treasure you the way R…"

"Don't you dare say that name Monique, don't you dare."

"Why not Kim? Will saying it make you realize the mistake you are making?"

"You know nothing."

"What really happened that night Kim?"

"I told you Ron gave me an ultimatnium, it was either him or Josh and I chose Josh."

"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you Kim?"

"What are you trying to pull Monique?"

"Only that you are lying, it did not happen that way."

"And how would you know?"

"Because at three o'clock in the morning I got a visitor and he did not look good at all."

"Why?" she paled.

"His eyes were bloodshot and he reeked of cigarettes and cheap whiskey."

"Ron does not smoke or drink."

"Looks like you drove him to it."

"No…"

"And he kept muttering the same thing over and over _'could never love me'_ and he would burst into tears again until he finally feel asleep, nice job though making everyone we know hate him."

"Except you." She stated bitterly. "Yes except me because he needs a real friend."

"And you are saying I don't need a friend?"

"Well since you have successfully turned everyone against him, yes."

"How can you say that? How can you take his side?"

"Because if you would have opened your eyes long enough you would have seen Ron was willing to do anything and everything for you."

"Josh would too."

"Did Josh go looking for a special flower to keep you from disappearing forever? Did Josh ever go rampaging through all your enemies lairs so you could so you could get out of library detention and to think he almost gave up being the Middleton Mad dog because of you."

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah you were so embarrassed by him and he did not want that so he was gonna quit until you finally came around."

"I know what you are trying to do Monique you are trying to make me feel guilty well it is not working. Whether you like it or not I am marrying Josh and if you do not support it then I will find someone else to be my maid of honor."

"Then you better because I refuse to be a part of this disaster." And with that said she stormed off.

"Fine!" Kim screamed, but Monique was already out of sight, she broke down into tears.

_No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know the reason why  
I can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you _

"Kimmie are you ok?" her mother asked her later that night as she was going through seating arrangements for the wedding.

"Yeah mom, I am fine."

"Don't lie to me Kimberly Anne."

"Do you think I am making the right choice?"

"Of course honey, Josh is a lovely boy, very handsome."

"He is that." She sighed. "Answer me honestly mom did you think I would always marry Ron?"

"No dear, I did not think you would, but your father and I always hoped."

"Oh."

"But you love Josh and he makes you happy right?"

"Yes, very happy."

"Then you should know that you are doing the right thing."

"Monique does not think so."

"Oh?"

"She's not my maid of honor anymore."

"What happened?"

"She made it clear that she thinks this wedding is headed for disaster and I told her if she didn't like it then she should not be my maid of honor, and then she left."

"Oh Kimmie, come here." Kim collapsed willingly into her mother's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. It seemed like everything was crashing down around her and she was powerless to stop it.

That night she slept in fits, dreaming of her magical day with Josh, but every time she made it down the aisle Josh transformed into Ron. Her eyes would snap open, just before they kissed because even in her dreams she would not let Monique be right.

Kim knew she should have not come to this place, but it was on impulse and she would not sleep if she did not make her peace. As she neared the tree house, she heard voices and stopped.

"I love you Monique."

"You too Ron." Kim for reasons unknown felt her heart break, Monique just said those things so she could have Ron, she lied. But why did it matter? She had Josh and she was going to marry him no matter what. So she turned away from Monique and Ron, possibly forever.

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside  
There's gotta be a way you and I together now  
Yeah, it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin _

Kim brushed her long red hair as she stared in the mirror. Tomorrow she was getting married, no longer would she be Kim Possible, she would Kim Mankey, what she always dreamed of. She looked at a picture that she never removed from her old bedroom, a picture of herself and Ron. He had a wonderfully goofy smile and he was well…Ron. Ron who made her laugh, Ron who would do anything and everything for her, Ron would always be her best friend…Ron who… She gasped and dropped her hair brush, Monique was right she had always been right. She loved Ron, but now it was too late. As usual she was oblivious to the obvious. She would marry Josh and be happy…even if it hurt like hell. But she would never, ever forget Ron Stoppable.

"Oh Kimmie, you look absolutely beautiful." Her mother gushed as she sat the veil on top of her hair. "Josh is going to melt when he sees you."

"He sure is mom." She sighed.

"Kim, are you ok, you should be happier. It is your wedding day."

"I am mom, just nervous." She stared into the mirror, imagining Josh smiling at her as she walked down the aisle, but all she could see were chocolate brown eyes and a goofy smile.

"K, I am so glad you asked to be your maid of honor after Monique deserted you, I see you know who your real friends are."

"Yeah, your welcome Bonnie." Kim said absent mindly. This was not how it was suppose to be, Monique should have been there not Bonnie, and Ron…Ron should be the one in the other room not Josh. Suddenly she reached up and took off her veil letting it fall to the floor.

"Kim?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this, tell Josh I am so sorry, but I can't marry him."

"What?" Bonnie gasped. "Not marry Josh, like the hottest guy ever? Are you nuts?"

" Because I have finally come to my senses, I might be late, but I have to do this mom." Mrs. Dr. Possible wiped a tear from her eye and embraced her daughter tightly.

"I know, Kimmie, go get him."

"What? You are dropping Josh for Stoppable? How stupid can you be?"

"Stupid enough to have let you be my maid of honor." And then she took off her engagement ring and handed it to Bonnie. "Here give this to Josh because I know as soon as I leave you will be all over him like white on rice."

"How dare you…" But Kim did not care what Bonnie had to say, she was already out the door.

She ran as fast as she could, kicking off her shoes and pulling her dress up so she could cover more ground. She knew she must have looked silly running through Middleton with her wedding dress trailing behind her, but she did not care she needed to get to Ron.

_It's an illusion how can I feel this way  
(if I can't have you)  
It's an illusion nothing is real this way  
(if I can't have you) _

"Kim?" Mrs. Stoppable was confused when she opened the door to find her son's ex best friend standing on her porch in a wedding dress.

"Mrs. Stoppable I know I am the last person you want to see, but I have to see your son." Mrs. Stoppable was silent for a long moment and Kim wondered if it was a good idea to come there.

"He is in the tree house."

"Thank you."

"And Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Please do not ever hurt him again."

"I won't Mrs. Stoppable, I promise." She then gathered up her dress and made her way to the tree house. She did not bother to let Ron know she was there, she just descended up the ladder.

"Monique? Is that you?"

"No." At the sound of her voice, Ron who was sitting on the couch wallowing in his own misery and nacos fell off when he saw her standing in her wedding dress.

"Kim?" he stuttered hardly believing she was really there. "Aren't you suppose to be getting married?"

"I was, but I finally realized and though I know it is already too late, I was going to get married to the wrong guy." He didn't say anything just like his mother for a long time, Kim knew she had waited too long and he was already lost to her. But suddenly something unexpected happened and he was up off the floor and drawing her into a bruising kiss. She completely melted into him and they held onto each other as if it were the end of the world. If they let go they would lose each other forever. Their lips moved as one and Kim could not believe how right this felt, how perfect it was, how this is what she wanted and needed all along. Finally though they had to pull away from each other, needing to breathe. "Ron I love you, I am sorry about everything, I am sorry I was so oblivious."

"It's ok Kim." He whispered. "I love you, I never did stop."

"Then what a perfect ending this is."

"No." he said and touched her cheek lightly. "It is a perfect beginning." She smiled and leaned into kiss him once more, cherishing this moment forever and always. She would not let him go this time, never again.

_I can't let you go no  
And I don't wanna know the reason why  
I can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you _


End file.
